


the universe and all it houses

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2015 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Tsukkiyama Week, idek, ish, poetic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tadashi is as ethereal as the universe and all it houses</p>
            </blockquote>





	the universe and all it houses

**Author's Note:**

> for [ tsukkiyama week](tsukkiyamaweek-blog.tumblr.com) on tumblr following the prompt "nightspot".

                when kei watches the freckles on tadashi’s skin, they’re stars. marvelous stars dotting tadashi’s body as the real ones dot the sky.

                he finds shapes in them, order in their chaos, and traces them with his finger or pen or eyes or tongue. most of the time it’s his eyes, roaming tadashi’s exposed skin, quickly finding their patterns easily whenever kei’s bored, which is often.

                he connects the dot on tadashi’s left forearm, and finds ursa major. tadashi’s neck houses pegasus himself.

                kei knows it’s cheesy, comparing tadashi to the night sky, but he can’t bring himself to care.

                tadashi is just as ethereal and beautiful and scarily calm as the wondrous universe and all that is in it and kei will gladly scream that into the void until his lungs give out.

**Author's Note:**

> *flounders as i try to keep up*


End file.
